Types Of Kisses
by Enjoyseries
Summary: The different types of kisses Tom and Sasha had throughout their relationship.
1. Distracting kiss

**A/N: So this isn't something really big, just a small parenthesis. I was inspired by a post on tumblr about the types of kisses and I've suddenly been hit by a rush of inspiration! I don't know how many chapters there will be as there are ten types of kisses in the challenge but I'm not sure I'll do all of them, it will deepens on my imagination. I had so much fun writing this, I love the domestic feels and it was really entertaining. I hope you will have fun as much as me in reading this. Let reviews so I know what are your thoughts about this one are! And be aware of future chapters ;)**

* * *

 **A/N2: If you haven't seen it yet, I posted a video yesterday of our two favorites sunshines! (Here's the link:** **watch?v=sYix3sHdr7k)**

* * *

 _Distracting kiss_

It was past midnight in the Chandler house when Sasha decided it was time to go to bed, the kids had come upstairs into their respective bedrooms a few hours ago and had surely fallen asleep since a long time now. This day was one of those she called _endless_ and _boring_ ; a shitty weather, trifles to sort out that took all her precious time and a ton of papers on her desk, all she could dream of.

The only thing she kept thinking about all day was to slip under the sheets and snuggle against a warm body. She was soon hit by disappointment when she came out of the bathroom to see that the warm body was missing. She sighed and shook her head in disbelief, she well knew where he was and she surely wasn't gonna go to sleep in these cold sheets without him.

She went downstairs and walked towards the lighted room, Tom was in the kitchen, back to her, sitting at the table filling some papers. She quietly reached him, already feeling the heat burning down her chest as she was coming closer to the man she had fallen in love with some seventeen years ago. He had sensed her well before she laid her hand on his shoulder but he was too concentrated into his work to greet her. She slid her hand up into his short hair at the back of his head, gently scratching his scalp with her fingertips.

"I'm heading to bed, you should do the same." She told him quietly.

"Not now." He mumbled not really listening to her, still focused on his paperwork. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had a long and painful day, but there was one thing she was particularly keen on: no matter how late they were heading home, work would never go through the door of that house, or only for exceptional cases and this evening, it wasn't.

Determined to have the last word, she moved forward at his left and nimbly slid herself between his body and the table, forcing him to straighten himself as she sat astride him. She snuggled against him and hid her face in the crock of his neck, her left hand on the top of his hip and the other one behind his neck, but that didn't stop him to work as he raised the papers from the table to keep reading.

She started with light kisses at the base of his neck where his skin meets the hem of his t-shirt, then her lips met his jugular, feeling the blood rushing through it. She hummed, letting his faded cologne invading her nostrils and then reached his jaw with one last kiss.

"Sash, I need to finish this." He sighed, "you're distracting me".

"I think you've done enough for today." She kissed his chin, then brushed her lips against his before pulling back to look him in the eye. "Besides, I have something much more interesting to offer than that." She added in a smile and he swore he could never resist to that one. What he most liked in her smiles was the little wrinkles forming in the corner of her eyes making her incredibly irresistible, that and the fact that they instantly used to illuminate even the worst of his days.

"And what would that be?" He smiled at his turn and dropped his paperwork on the table behind her. His hands came crashing down her body as he couldn't resist any longer to feel her warmness under his touch.

"Cuddling in bed with your loving wife." She offered him. He could feel her cold bare red painted toes curling against his calves, he swallowed hard and tried to maintain a serious face. He hummed and fainted to think about it for a few seconds.

"Sounds tempting." He shrugged.

"I bet it does." She smirked and leaned on to give him a quick kiss before getting off his laps. "Come on, smartass." She gave him a gentle slap on his shoulder, "don't make your wife waiting." He smiled brightly, but instead of following her he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What is it?" She asked as he raised his head to look at her tenderly.

"I love you." The words softly came out of his mouth and she swore she felt her heart melting. She smiled, capturing his face between her hands and leaned down. She stopped at a few inches from his mouth, he could feel her hot breathe fanning across his face as their nose were brushing each other.

"I love you too." She whispered and closed the gap, gently bringing their lips together. The kiss remained chaste as they simply enjoyed the taste of their love. He felt so warm and her heart fluttered at his soft hum of approval. They broke the kiss and she grabbed his hand laid on her hips, pulling him with her as he finally stood up from the chair. "Let's get some sleep." She half smiled.

"Only sleep?" He pouted, fainting disappointment as he followed her, entwining their fingers.

"I never said we had to sleep right away." She smirked playfully, leading the way upstairs as Tom completely forget about his paperwork.


	2. Unbreakable kiss

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! It really means a lot to me that you enjoyed the first chapter, this challenge is really important for me because it's something new in the usual writing I'm doing and it's really a pleasure writing for you guys! I hope I won't disappoint you with this new chapter.**

 **I really wanted this one to happen at the Naval Academy but was completely stuck on** _ **how**_ **and** _ **when**_ **this would happen, so I'd like to give a shout-out and a special thanks to Cristina who gave me this brilliant idea and helped me keeping my inspiration going!**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _Unbreakable kiss – The type of kiss that really shouldn't be happening, it's a mistake, but you just can't find yourself able to pull away._

* * *

 _United States Naval Academy of Annapolis, eighteen years ago._

They were carefully moving forward in the darkness, next to each other, their hands firmly clinging to their weapons, aiming at the enemy that could arrive from all sides. Sasha entered the first room on the left, checking behind the door and into the corners.

"Clear!" She yelled, coming out of the room. Tom entered the second one on the right and repeated the same action.

"Clear!" He yelled too. Suddenly, a cardboard figure representing an armed man rose from the ground on the left, Sasha turned towards him and shot him down in a few seconds. She threw a glance at Tom who nodded to her and waved his hand to keep walking. A few seconds later as they almost reached the checkpoint, they suddenly heard voices coming from a little farther. Tom raised his clenched fist into the air as a stop sign and then turned to Sasha.

"Stay here, cover my back." He whispered before carefully walking towards the corner. There were two men standing in the middle of the room, heavily armed and whispering things to each other. He hid himself behind two piled up boxes and waited, analyzing the situation. He took a deep breathe then straightened himself, moved forward and shot once then twice, putting them down. Suddenly, as he finally entered the room, another man came out from nowhere and aimed at him. He turned to face him but before he had the chance to do anything, he heard a gunshot and the man fell to the ground.

The alarm sounded throughout the building, signaling the end of the exercise and the three men got up from the ground. Tom turned around to see Sasha standing a few feet behind him, aiming down her weapon. She had walked around and reached the room by another entrance. He pinched his lips and looked at her as she was taking her helmet off, heading to the exit.

It took a slight second for her eyes to adjust at the daylight as she walked outside the building and she almost didn't notice Tom coming from behind.

"Don't ever do this again." He said totally pissed as he walked past her, almost bumping into her shoulder.

"Doing what? Saving your ass?" She frowned, joking and quickened her pace to follow him as he was heading to the shack where all their equipment was stored. He waited to enter the building to answer her, he didn't want their shouts of voice to be heard by everyone. It wasn't the time nor the place to draw attention on them.

"Changing instructions at the last minute, but what were you thinking for god sake?!" He finally said a few seconds later as she closed the door behind them.

"Seriously? You're making a fuss about what happened in there?" She pointed out the training barrack, half-amused as she wasn't really sure if he was serious. Tom was back at her and remained quiet as he was taking off his equipment on the table in the middle of the room. She could guess through his sharp moves that he was – indeed serious – and also mad at her.

"I did what I thought was best." She tried to justify herself, stepping beside him and laid her weapon on the table with her helmet.

"You aren't here to decide what's best or not, you are here to learn and follow orders. You want to play the hero kind and prove you can be smarter than everyone else? Alright, but not on my watch!" His voice was fierce and harsh. She snorted, forcefully removed the scratches of her bullet proof vest and took it off. She was irritated and could feel the anger slowly building up.

"You didn't follow my orders! I told you to back me up and you didn't!" He added, almost yelling at her.

"What _I did_ was backing you up!" She raised her voice.

"Oh so now you're gonna teach me how to do my job! Do I have to remind you that _I am_ the instructor here?" He said pointing him out.

"You wanna know what your problem is?" She stopped and turned to face him, biting her inner cheek as he laid his piercing gaze on her.

"Go ahead, amaze me!" He dared her.

"You cannot bear anyone who disobeys you _._ "

"It's cheeky coming from someone who doesn't like receiving orders!" He snorted.

"Absolutely not!" She retorted, offended. "You didn't even see the guy on the left!"

"Yes, I did. I was doing perfectly fine until you just decided to go straight ahead in solo!"

"You're just too proud to admit it was the right thing to do."

"It was a stroke of luck, an unnecessary and stupid risk-taking that could have cost your comrades' lives and yours if it had gone wrong on a real field of operation!" He was coming dangerously closer to her with each words.

"But it didn't, because I handled it."

"Damnit, Sasha!" He stepped ahead in a fury but stopped at a few inches from her body. They were both out of breath, anger shinning out of their bodies as they were facing each other. They kept looking in each other eyes, defying one another in silence. The tension was palpable and they were ready to tear each other's throat apart.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Telling me off like a child." She told him.

"You leave me no choice." He paused, "you're so…" He whispered in a growl, clenching his jaw and unconsciously let his eyes wandering down her face to look at her rose lips. Even if it was a slight second, it was enough for her to notice it.

"I'm so _what?"_ She asked, taking a step ahead to defy him again. _Smart, stubborn, hot-headed and so damn beautiful,_ he thought about telling her but instead, in an uncontrolled moment, his mouth came crashing against hers as both of his hands captured her soft face. She welcomed him with a moan, her hand sliding instinctively behind his neck to deepen the kiss. She had been taken by surprise, she was half-relieved and half-confused but quickly return his kiss as forcefully as him. She pushed her lips further against his own. This was completely wrong and they were both aware of that, but the feeling of their lips moving against each other, the taste of their tongues exploring each other's mouth was too overwhelming to stop. She wanted more of him, more of his kisses, more of his touch. She wanted to feel him against her and during a second she cursed their damn clothes and tactical gear that were standing between them. They almost could hear their heartbeat echoing in the room. It felt more than good and it only strengthened all the tension that had been building up between them during these last few months.

 _It's wrong._ As the need of air was slowly getting felt, Tom suddenly remembered they were standing in the middle of a military shack, with people around them who could break into the room at any time and catch them kissing as if their life were depending on it. Unwillingly he had to break the kiss and he pulled apart their swollen lips. They remained closed, his hands were still on each side of her face as they looked into each other eyes, both out of breath. He noticed her pinky cheeks and he had to fight all the urge he had in himself not to kiss her again. When he realized they were still clinging to each other for what seemed to be an eternity, he suddenly loosened his grip and took a step back as she did the same awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, roughly.

"No, I-I'm…" She was looking for something to say. "We…"

"It was a mistake."

"Yes, it must not happen ever again." She nodded fiercely as they were both avoiding each other look. "I-I'm gonna check if they need any help with the equipment." She pointed out the rest of the men outside the building as she was walking to the door. They nervously shared a brief smile before she left the room.

When he heard the click of the door closing behind him, he couldn't help but letting out a sigh and shook his head, smirking like an idiot. On the other side of the door, Sasha still had her hand on the handle and she stood there for a few seconds, neither could she hold her smile back as she closed her eyes feeling the butterflies growing inside her stomach.

It was so wrong, but felt so good.


	3. In The Moment Kiss

**A new chapter yaay! Thank you for cheering me up with your lovely reviews. So this one is a total AU, a small personal pleasure *grinning like an idiot*. I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 _In The Moment Kiss – Maybe it's in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to sop._

* * *

Tom emerged softly from his sleep, after a long week of hard work he had finally been able to take a day off. He hummed softly, breathing the fresh perfumed sheets and stretched, letting out a small grunt. He opened his eyes to find an empty bed and was a little bit disappointed not to find Sasha lying beside him, for once they could afford a sleep in he was surprised she didn't make the most of it. He noticed on the opposite nightstand the clock showing 8:04 am.

He took a deep breath before throwing away the sheets and got out of the bed. The house was quiet, the doors of his children's bedroom were still closed and he well knew that they wouldn't show up before at least 10:00 am. When he was halfway on the stairs he could already noticed the smell of coffee and pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no, baby. Don't touch mommy's cup, you're gonna burn your little fingers." He heard her cooing as he entered the room. She was standing in front of the counter, back to him, and he suddenly felt like the luckiest man in the world. She was dressed in one of his white shirts – a certain habit she had kept from their young years and that he would never get rid of it – oversized for her, falling at the top of her thighs and allowing a glimpse of her shoulder. She turned around with their 7 months old baby on her hip and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

She offered him a bright smile as she put down her cup on the table. She spoke, but he couldn't hear a word, he could only see her lips moving as he was too deep lost in his thoughts, admiring her radiant face and her tired features of the previous night making her looking vulnerable and attractive at the same time. He was looking at her completely numb and made his way up to her. Without a single words, his hand came tangling into her soft hair, sliding behind her head to bring her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. She was gladly surprised and didn't wait another second to kiss him back. He could feel her mouth bending into a smile against his and as her lips parted he slid his tongue to meet hers halfway. Their lips were dancing against each other in a slow kiss but they quickly ended it to breathe.

"What was that for?" She asked, happily as they parted away.

"A very good morning." He grinned against her lips.

"Well good morning to you too, handsome." She was about to lean again for another kiss when the little girl in her arms started to squirm at the sight of her father. They both chuckled and she adjusted her on her hip.

"This little one here is an early riser!" She said, looking down at her daughter who was chewing her teething ring. Tom had always bet that Margot would be her mom's miniature replica, although she still hadn't much of hair on her skull yet, there were shades of brown color and her eyes were made of a piercing azure blue.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear anything." He apologized, then leaned down to kiss the forehead's baby.

"It's okay, you needed extra sleep." She softly smiled at him, cupping his right cheek with her hand and stroke his cheekbone with her thumb. She brought her face closer, giving him a quick peck.

"Ew gross, we're only in the morning!" They parted away as they heard the voice of a young boy and saw the two teenagers entering the room, still with their sleepy face on.

"What happened? You two fell from the bed?" Tom joked, surprised to see his kids being awake that early on a Saturday morning. They both rolled their eyes in annoyance as they made their way to the dining room table. Tom and Sasha shared an amused look.

"Teenage mood." Tom mumbled, widening his eyes in a falsely dramatic way.

"Ba! Ba!" The little one suddenly babbled frenetically, leaning over her dad.

"You want your daddy, uh?" Sasha cooed, passing her to Tom. He grabbed her and settled her in the crook of his arm in a sitting position. Sasha then took the plate of pancakes, heading to the dining room.

"If I were you I wouldn't wait too long, otherwise the two starving teenagers here will eat all the pancakes up." She teased him as Sam and Ashley were already throwing themselves on the plate.

"I'm coming." He said, smiling. He just took a few seconds, standing there in the middle of the kitchen, to watch his happy little family from afar. At that exact moment, with his youngest daughter snuggled into his arms and his two other kids laughing and chatting happily with his wife, a feeling of pride and happiness invaded his chest. He could have never imagined that he would be witnessing this three years ago and as he finally headed to the table, he felt complete.


	4. The Hesitant Kiss

**Here it is, the next chapter! So I have to warn you that I've started writing it well before the finale episode, I think it was after 4x07 or something but well… better late than ever, haha. The end is a wink to the beautiful finale scene we had ;). I'm not quite proud of this one, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **I might add one last chapter, I don't know yet. But if not, I'm glad I've found this challenge on tumblr because I had so much fun writing it. It kept me entertain and pushed me writing more freely. I hope I'll find another one I could use with TomSha.**

* * *

 _The Hesitant Kiss – the type of kiss where their lips touch a brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as one waits for the other to make a move._

* * *

Nathan James had been navigating through the calm waters of the Atlantic Ocean for days. They still hadn't been able to locate the lab, and their means of approach were reduced since they couldn't afford activating radars and thus indicate their position within a minute. The atmosphere wasn't good within the crew, minds were growing tensed due to tiredness and lack of food which was getting more and more important.

In spite of the hard times, the crew was able to keep its cool, they were trained for it and Tom was always ensuring that his troops were always motivated. He hadn't been there for them in the last sixteen months and he was making sure to catch up all this time. He was trying to be the leader he had always been and he was certain they would eventually get the seeds back and defeat Vellek and his crew, it was only a matter of time.

It was late at night when Tom was walking in the ship, heading to his quarters to catch up on some sleep when suddenly something caught his attention.

"Damn it!" He heard someone hissing from the debriefing room followed by a muffled noise. He stopped and took a step back, the door was slightly ajar and the lights were on. He opened it wider and found Sasha seated at the table, a ton of files opened and scattered in front of her. He entered the room quietly, she didn't even notice him until she heard the click of the door being closed behind her. She startled and turned around to see him.

"Did you make any progress?" He asked her, looking at all the files. She sighed, throwing away the papers she was holding in her hands.

"No, this is driving me completely nut."

"You've been working on this for hours. You should get some rest." His voice was soft as he tried to convince her to take it slow. He was worried for her, these past few days had been hard on her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sasha." His tone sounded like a warning.

"I said I'm fine." She snapped at him and it sounded a bit more out of control than expected. "If we don't find Vellek and the seeds, we're screwed. The future of the world is in our hands, _my_ hands and I've lost the only hope we had left." She stood up from her chair and started pacing up before continuing. "I should've seen he was lying to me, I should've stopped him, I didn't see anything and I let my feelings blind me, I-"

"Hey, hey, stop it." Tom cut her off as he walked towards her and gently grabbed her arms so she would stop pacing around. "You need to take a break." He told her softly. She was looking wrecked and exhausted, her eyes were red and gleaming.

"I can't." She swallowed hard, looking right into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone with my own thoughts. If I-if I stop working, I'm gonna… I'm gonna break down." She tried to hold back her tears as his hand cupped her cheek. "And I can't." She whispered the last three words almost inaudibly, and in one last breathe the tears she had been fighting fell down her cheeks. She broke down in tears, right in front of him, right in his arms. She hated herself for being so vulnerable right now, she didn't want him to see how cracked her walls were.

Tom pulled her slowly towards him and she let him encircled her body with his arms. Her face found immediately its right spot into the crock of his neck as his hand stroked softly the back of her head. He didn't talk, he just let her cry in his arms, holding her tighter with each sob. His heart clenched at the sound of her cries. She managed to pull her right arm off of his embrace and slid it above his shoulder, around her neck. She held him tight too, clinging to the collar of his navy vest as if her life was depending on it.

It was the first time they'd been touching each other since Tom's departure months ago and it felt so good despite the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She'd been longing for this moment to happen since then but not this way, not with her crying in his arms and holding him desperately. Tom couldn't help but feeling guilty, he was taking the responsibility about all of this and he couldn't help but thinking that if he had stayed then, she surely wouldn't be sobbing in his arms right now. At least, she wouldn't be heartbroken for a second time in a year.

After a while, Sasha eventually calmed down. He wasn't feeling her shaking anymore, even if her breathing was still jerky. She slowly pulled her head back, without moving out of his arms, coming dangerously closer to his face. He could feel her hot breath against his skin, her nose lightly brushing his jaw along the way while he remained stoic. The smell of his aftershave invaded her nostrils with her next inhalation and her heart crushed itself as she realized how much she had missed him. He could feel the tension switching in the room as he well knew where this was gonna lead. He knew he should be the one to stop her, even if he wanted this as badly as she did, but instead he adjusted his head to give her a better access. Their mouths were at a few inches from each other but neither of them dared to close the distance, Tom didn't know if she was waiting for him to take the lead or if she wasn't sure about this anymore. He lifted up one of his hands and reached her right cheek, he almost didn't dare laying his fingers on her skin first, scared to touch her and see her fly away in one second but he quickly brush off these thoughts as his palm cup her face in one sweet movement. She closed her eyes, leaning in his touch before bringing her mouth closer to his. Their lips were touching ever so lightly it almost felt like a feather brush, but still neither of them dared to move, waiting for the other to make the first step. They'd held each other for what seemed like an eternity, and they were both aware of the line they were about to cross there. They were both fighting with their own demons, with their deepest feelings to not take that step. It wasn't the right time, nor the right place and Tom certainly would never take advantage of her suffering. He brushed some of her hair back as he slightly pulled away, putting some distance between their faces. He looked straight into her eyes, they were red and puffy, and he could still see the damp traces left by the salt tears on her cheeks. She closed her eyes once again and lowered her head, he immediately noticed the look of regret on her face and the next second she was out of his arms.

"I'd better go." She said, brushing off the tears as she was trying to pull herself together.

"Sasha, I'm sor-"

"Don't." She cut him off. He watched her quickly collecting her files up without a word and he cursed himself for not having the right things to say. She took a few steps towards the door, but she stopped at his height, holding the files against her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a simple sigh. She held out her hand and laid it softly on his biceps, squeezing it slightly. She didn't have to say anything more, he knew she wasn't ready to talk about all of this yet and it was her way of thanking him for having comforting her. She had touched him because she wanted him to know that and he did. He wished he would have been able to do something more but he also knew she needed time and space. He let her go, hoping that someday they would be able to pass all of that and maybe get a fresh start.


	5. Early Morning Kiss

**Last chapter guys! I really really enjoyed writing all these small pieces, I'm kinda sad it's the last one. I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to add other chapters, still linked with the plot of this challenge of course, but then I think that everything has its end and this chapter is a good way to end it.**

 **What do you guys think? Do you want to see more of these?**

* * *

 _Early Morning Kiss – A kiss that's a wakeup call, it's barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze._

* * *

Tom opened his eyes to find a very sleepy Sasha next to him, she was snuggled against his body, breathing deeply with her hair scattered all over her pillow. He couldn't hid his smile and couldn't help feeling some pride thinking that the beautiful woman right in front of him was his. It hadn't been easy for them, but somehow they had found a way towards each other again and they worked hard, still do, to make things work between them. They got new jobs, settled down, took their time to heal on their own at first and naturally got closer with each day passing by. They were going slow, for not screwing things up this time, for the kids, for them. It wasn't easy to fall back into a normal routine life when you spent the last few years in war and it would get time until everything would be set up for good, but so far they were doing great.

The sun was rising as the rays were shinning in the room, warming their bodies. He didn't want to wake her up, he wanted to spend the whole day in bed with her, tangled up in each other's arms and sharing lazy kisses. But his reason was stronger and he well knew they both had responsibilities they simply couldn't ignore.

He straightened and leaned on one of his elbow, his hand reaching her face as he put back a strand of her hair that was lazily hanging there. He softly stroked her cheek with his knuckles, trying to pull her out of her sleep. She frowned and inhaled deeply but didn't seem to open her eyes. Tom knew it wouldn't be that easy with her, so he leaned down and started dropping butterfly kisses on her cheek, then on her nose and finally on her rose lips, barely as a touching. When he stopped and pulled away to see her reaction she stirred and slightly stretched herself, still with her eyes closed.

"What time is it?" She mumbled in a hoarse voice, barely awake.

"Time to rise and shine, babe." He whispered to her and she groaned immediately, sinking her head deeper in her pillow. He chuckled, encircling her waist with his arm as he leaned down and kissed her in the neck. He lingered there, humming her scent and went higher until he reached her ear.

"You're cute when you groan." He murmured her, then pulled his head back. He noticed a slight smile growing on her face as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips again.

"Good morning." He said as she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"Good morning to you, too." She hummed, smiling.

"My classes start at 7:30 am, I'm gonna be late if I don't get out of this bed." He told her but more as a reminder to himself.

"It's funny to think that it was me you were teaching there 20 years ago." She grinned.

"I could still teach you some other things, you know." He smirked as his hand traveled down her body until he grabbed her thigh and pulled her towards him.

"Pervert!" She laughed as she punched him in the shoulder.

"No, you're right. We wouldn't want people to find out about us." He fainted to be serious.

"I think most of them are already aware, considering how you check me out every time we cross in the hallways." She said, playfully grabbing his chin with her hand.

"I don't check you out!" He frowned as he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her closer to him, but she fought back, brightly smiling all the way.

"Yes, you do." She affirmed. Suddenly he pulled her again, stronger this time, and she ended up above him, tearing her a joyful laugh.

"Alright, maybe I do. But that's because my girlfriend is hot as hell."

 _Girlfriend._ She had been caught up by surprise, she felt something in her chest hearing him saying these words. She couldn't believe where they were standing now, after all they had been through. It felt like a dream and she was enjoying every bit of what they were having, good and bad times. Her bright smile slowly faded away to turn into a nostalgic one, and Tom didn't fail to notice it.

"What is it?" He slid a hand into her dark brown hair, a habit Sasha had noticed he liked to do whenever he could. She looked at him, her blue eyes getting lost into his own and they stayed quiet until she finally spoke.

"I love you, Thomas Chandler." She told him truly.

"I love you, too." He answered back and her eyes fell on his mouth. She leaned down and he brought her head closer to him as they both made their way to each other. The quick pecks quickly turned into something much hotter, the kiss was slow and passionate at the same time. She titled her head slightly, allowing their tongue to meet halfway as they started to fight for control. Tom swore to himself that if they didn't stop right now, he would call for a sick day, pin her down on that mattress and make love to her as never before.

She seemed to have understood it as she abruptly broke it off. Out of a sudden, she straightened herself from his body and stood up.

"The last one to arrive at the shower is a wimp!" She happily said as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. Tom shook his head and closed his eyes in disbelief before standing up at his turn. He sprinted to reach her as he finally caught her from behind and he lifted her in his arms, bursts of laughter echoing in the room.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all the kind reviews you let me!_


End file.
